Besos Repartidos
by Petiza cullen
Summary: Bella tiene un nuevo trabajo en el cual conoce a Edward, una relacion prohibida, un momento de debilidad... Pequeña historia, no me maten.


**Besos repartidos.**

Hola, chicas se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, no es excusa, por tal razón les pido que me dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que piensan de la historia, y en mi perfil les anexo mi Facebook por cualquier reclamo, sugerencia o historia que me quieran contar para hacerla un hermoso fic, sin mas los dejo…

 **BELLA:**

Hace casi dos años que había entrado a trabajar en una papelería en el centro de Forks, ya que la mayor tiempo estaba sola en casa y me aburría, decidí invertir este tiempo y por destino me contrataron casi instantáneamente. Éramos 5 empleados nuevos y conocí a Edward, nos hicimos amigos instantáneamente empezamos a mensajearnos desde que despertábamos hasta que dormíamos, era una rutina muy fácil.

Como no todo es perfecto en la vida, el tiene una novia la cual conoce desde los 10 años Tanya, ella está enferma del corazón, razón por la cual el no la deja. Como siempre pasa tanto en los libros, películas, y todas las amistades empecé a sentir algo por el. Pero como esto no es un libro no hay final feliz.

En la misma papelería, conocí a la que creí seria mi mejor amiga Tanya, ella es 5 años mas grande. Le contaba todo lo que me pasaba en la escuela y al igual que Edward formaban parte muy importante de mi vida, eso cambio un día cuando Tanya hablo con el dueño de la papelería para que corrieran James, un antiguo novio de ella. El no era mi mejor amigo pero me ayudo muchas veces, cuando Edward se enteró le reclamo a Tanya y le dejo de hablar, hasta que un día ella hablo con ella en un mar le lágrimas, jamás supe que le dijo, pero de un día a otro paso de estar todo el día conmigo y mensajearnos las 24hrs a nada.

-Dime que te pasa, si te hice algo discúlpame, eres mi amigo y siento que te alejas.- el no levanto la mirada del suelo.

-No es por ti, son mis problemas y no me quiero desquitar contigo.

-Somos amigos, se supone que me puedes contar todo.

-Si supieras Bella…-cuando dijo esto me miro y tomo mi mano.- solo tienes que saber que todo esta bien entre nosotros.

Después de eso, decidimos ir a un reloj que se encontraba en lo alto de unas escaleras rodeado de flores, de noche creaba una sensación mágica. Cuando estábamos en el reloj mirando el cielo me acosté en sus piernas, el se había acostado en las mías, pero había sido un día tan agotador así que decidí cambiar de lugar y me toco a mi recostarme en las suyas.

Tenía la sensación de que todo estaba bien, que no había nada malo en estar recostada en sus piernas, en el abrazándome y posando su boca en mi mejilla. Se sentía bien. No era la primera vez que me abrazaba o me besaba muy cerca de la boca pero nunca había pasado a mas, ni le había visto el lado malo.

Cuando había decidido reunirme con el tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, de lo que podíamos decir, nuestra amistad estaba pendiendo de un hilo, había llegado a confundir las cosas y borrar las líneas entre amigos y algo más.

Se que no esta bien por el hecho de que tiene novia; Tanya a la cual el jamás dejara, y por el otro la asalta cunas Victoria que se creía con todo el derecho del mundo sobre el, y lograba manipularlo al grado de ponerlo en mi contra.

Un día le dije: soy feliz en mi ignorancia, una cosa es intuir lo que pasaba con ella y otra que el lo confirmara, por eso me permití en algunas ocasiones fingir que ellas no existían, que el sentía algo por mí y que esto era posible.

Por eso cuando mordió mi mejilla una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y después de unos momentos paso lo que inconscientemente quería que pasara, lo que en voz alta jamás diría. Sus labios tocaron los míos, con lentitud para ver si le correspondía el beso, y cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando se lo correspondí con toda el alma y corazón, le dije con palabras mudas las palaras que nunca le podría gritar.

Sentí de repente una mano tocando mi pecho izquierdo y ahí supe que la magia había terminado, el solo quería una cosa y yo como tonta le estaba entregando el corazón, le retire la mano y le dije un comentario que sé que lo confundió;

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno…

El solo retiro sus labios de los míos, y supe ahí en ese segundo que dura un latido que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Perdóname Bella, en verdad perdóname.- todo esto me lo decía mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, mostrando arrepentimiento en sus facciones.

-Ya no digas nada, solo me estás haciendo sentir peor.- Esto era cierto, había sucumbido a mis deseos olvidando por completo el gran drama que había detrás.- ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Bajamos las escaleras del gran reloj sin decir una palabra, caminamos las 4 calles hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre me dejaba, cada paso que avanzaba nos acercaba al adiós, y el momento de despedirnos, el momento en que podría decirme que ya no nos veríamos o que fue un error.

-Gracias.- me dijo faltando menos de tres metros.

-¿Por qué?.- le dije confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Gracias.- lo mire confundida y volvió a decirme.- Gracias.

Fue la mirada en su rostro que me dijo todo, me agradecía el beso. Un beso no se agradece es como agradecer cuando alguien te dice te amo, o por decirme gracias por el momento.

Fue tal mi enojo y frustración que me calle, sabía que si decía algo podría decirle algo que no sentía o en el peor de los casos llorar. Así que cuando Edward se despidió con un beso solo mire el suelo.

-Me mandas mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa. – ese detalle es el que sello el pacto en primer lugar, cada que salíamos y me decía eso mi corazón daba un vuelco y me emocionaba.

-Solo faltan dos calles no me va a pasar nada.

-No importa, solo avísame.

Edward se dio vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás, sabia a donde iba, la iba a ver a ella a Victoria. Él estaba ligado a ella, ni yo ni su novia pudo romper la manipulación que ejercía sobre Edward, él estaba rompiendo mi corazón pero sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, admitirme a mí misma que lo quiero era admitir que nunca fue mío y nunca lo será, el solo quería una amiga con quien pasar el rato y yo quería mas

Así que cuando sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, deje que la tristeza me llenara, no quería que mis papas me vieran así. Entonces hice lo único que creí correcto, saque el celular y marque los números con rapidez:

-Jacob… paso algo con Edward, necesito verte…

CHAN, CHAN, CHAN... ¿PASARA ALGO DESPUES?


End file.
